Dragon Ball Mystery Dungeon Saga 2: The Entei Saga
by MUILucario
Summary: The adventures continue! Now Expedition Society members, it seems that their lives will keep on getting exciting! Kyle, the human turned Pikachu, Jada, the adventurous Piplup, and Jordon, the human-Saiyan-Pokèmon hybrid, are now joined by Katelin, the Mawile daughter to Mawile, the archeologist of the Expedition Society! But arethenewadventuresthatarejust aroundthe corner beatable?
1. Part 1 Joining the Expedition Society

Part 1 Joining the Expedition Society

**Hey, Pokémon and Dragon Ball fans alike! This is the second saga of the Dragon Ball Mystery Dungeon series, the Entei Saga! The theme song will be rejoining us in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy and please review as it helps me to improve! Also something new will be tried at the end of the chapter.**

When they got there, "Wow! This sure looks like it's Lively Town." said Kyle, the human turned Pikachu.  
"We won't know for sure until we ask. Why don't you ask around Little Sis?" asked Jordon, the human**(But he doesn't know that yet)**-Saiyan-Pokèmon hybrid.  
"Alright, Big Bro, I'll ask around." said Jada, the adventurous Piplup.  
"Excuse me miss." started Jada to a Snubbull that was passing by.  
"Excuse me, I'm not a miss, I'm clearly a ma'am." said the Snubbull.  
"Oh sorry is this Lively Town?" asked Jada.  
"Yes it is. You're new, aren't you? You guys should stick close to your parents." said Snubbull as she walked away.  
"You hear that guys?! We're at Lively Town!" said Jada.  
"Yay!" said Kyle.  
"We should try to find the Expedition Society's headquarters!" said Jordon.

Later, "Wow. Lively Town is bigger than I thought it would." said Kyle.  
"Well, we have to find the headquarters eventually." said Jada.  
Then suddenly someone ran into Jordon. "Hey, watch it, kid!" said Krokorok.  
"You're the one who ran into me!" said Jordon.  
"You just made me depressed. You do know who I am right? I'm Krokorok, a notorious crook. Do you guys have any Poké?" asked Krokorok.  
"What?!" asked Jada.  
"Hey Jordon, is this what you'd call a shakedown?" asked Kyle.  
"Yes it is." answered Jordon.  
Then suddenly a Swirlix ran by followed by what looked to be an angry mob that ran over them twice. "You know what, screw this! I'm going to the cafe to relieve my stress." said Krokorok.  
"Well." started Kyle.  
"That happened." finished Jordon.  
"Come on, you two!" said Jada.

They eventually came across a huge building. "Do you think that this is the Expedition Society's headquarters?" asked Kyle.  
"Maybe." said Jada.  
"Wait, there's something written on the post here. I'll read it. It says, 'This is the Pokémon Expedition Society. No solicitors, as if they are salesPokemon that actually go away after reading this.' That's what it says." said Jordon.  
"This is the Expedition Society!" said Kyle.  
"Let's go inside!" said Jada.

They didn't see anyone so they went to the second floor. "Hey Sis, is that the Pokémon Nexus?" asked Jordon.  
"Yes it is." said Jada.  
"That's so cool!" said Kyle.  
Then suddenly, "You glutton!" said Archen and Buizel.  
"How dare you eat all of our food?!" asked Bunnelby.  
"I couldn't resist!" said Swirlix.  
"Sorry won't cut it now! I'm very mad at you!" said Dedenne as she charged a ThunderShock which Swirlix, Jada, Jordon, and Kyle dodged, causing the attack to hit the Pokémon Nexus, which then blew up.  
"No! The Pokémon Nexus!" said everyone except for Jada, Jordon, and Kyle.  
Swirlix, Bunnelby, Archen, Buizel, and Dedenne then all fainted from hunger. "Hey, are you guys the Expedition Society?" asked Jada.  
"Yes we are. But we're a bit tired and hungry." said Buizel.  
"Quick guys." said Kyle.  
"Yeah, let's get these guys some food!" said Jordon.

Later, "Oh my Arceus, that filled the spot." said Buizel.  
"Yeah! I thought that I was going to be a goner there!" said Swirlix.  
"So why are you three here?" asked Archen.  
"If you're here for a tour, you'll have to wait for tomorrow." said Bunnelby.  
"No we're here to join the Expedition Society!" said Jada.  
"Sure!" said Swirlix.  
"Swirlix you know you're not the chief!" said Buizel.  
"Yeah, but I'm just saying what the chief would say." said Swirlix.  
"Well the chief's the one who made that rule." said Dedenne.  
"Well that's fine with me. In fact, let's make Katelin a full-fledged Expedition Society member too!" said a surprising voice.  
"Wait I know that voice. Ampharos!" said Kyle.  
"Hey there Jada, Jordon, and Kyle." said Ampharos as he entered with both Katelin and her mother Mawile.  
"Hi! Katelin!" said Jordon.  
"Hey Jordon." said Katelin.  
"What?! Chief you know these kids?!" asked Bunnelby.  
"Yes I do. In fact, the rule that kids can't join the Expedition Society is officially null and void." said Ampharos.  
"Well. I show you to your room, except you Jordon, you'll be staying with Katelin. I just work here." said Dedenne.  
"Okay." said Jada, Jordon, and Kyle.  
After everyone else left, "I'm surprised that you allowed them to join. My daughter sure, but that Pikachu, Piplup, and Riolu?" asked Mawile.  
"I was too, I guess I was just blinded by the potential I saw in them from our first meeting." said Ampharos.  
Later that night, "Hey, Jordon." said Katelin.  
"Yes?" asked Jordon.  
"You can use Ki and you're a Saiyan-Pokémon hybrid, right?" asked Katelin.  
"Yes why do you ask?" asked Jordon.  
"Do you think that one day you could teach me how to use Ki?" asked Katelin.  
"Sure. Goodnight!" said Jordon.  
"Goodnight!" said Katelin.

**Hey everyone, this is Kyle. I can't believe that we actually joined the Expedition Society! Next chapter, is out first day of work as full-fledged Expedition Society members! I just can't wait!**

**How did you like this chapter. I hope that you guys will enjoy this saga. SuperJordonGod out, peace. _*Instant Transmissions out*_**


	2. Part2 FirstDayasExpeditionSocietyMembers

Part 2 First Day At The Expedition Society

It shows seven orbs flying past the sun. Then one of the Dragon Balls, as that's what these orbs are, the One-Star Dragon Ball and then the title appeared, DragonBall Mystery Dungeon.

_Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all!_

It pans to a Riolu that is wearing an orange Gi with a Saiyan tail and a magic Power Pole on his back. Then the Four-Star Dragon Ball flew past.

_You can search around the world with me. Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!_

It then showed him twirling his Power Pole around like a helicopter to float down to the east ground.

What_ a great adventure this will be. You can climb on board, 'cause the Nimbus doesn't wait!_

It then showed the same Riolu riding on a yellow cloud, and he flew past this scene on the cloud.

_A fantastic journey for your dreams— a thrilling mystery!_

It then showed the Dragon Balls glowing, and then Shenron appeared.

_Through the fires of time, they've waited patiently. When all seven balls you find, the Dragon is set free._

It then showed the Riolu up in the sky, using the Power Pole as leverage.

_Rising, rising, mesmerizing, unbridled ecstasy._

It then showed a Pikachu and a Piplup looking up at the Riolu as he flew by.

_Radiant and shining, hidden somewhere in the field, luminous and blinding, with your desire revealed._

It then showed a Mawile joining the Pikachu and Piplup, then followed by the Expedition Society.

_Ageless, timeless, what you'll find is beyond belief!_

It then showed the Riolu flying past a variety of different locations.

_Let's try, try, try, look high and low! Search the sky and the sea below!  
Let's try, try, try, seize the day, and make new friends along the way!_

It then showed the Riolu turning into a Super Saiyan while fighting a tough foe. And his friends are getting out of the way, while he is fighting.

_Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all! Come and hunt those Dragon Balls with me._

It then showed the Riolu training Katelin how to use Ki, as their friends were watching them.

_Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!  
What a great adventure this will be._

It then showed the Expedition Society getting ready to start their day.

_Set a course for action, adventure doesn't wait! __A fantastic journey for your dreams— a thrilling mystery!_

* * *

The next morning, "Good morning Kyle!" said Jada.  
"To you too, Jada." said Kyle.  
"It's our first day as full-fledged Expedition Society members! Let's go and wake Jordon and Katelin!" said Jada.  
They then proceeded to do so, and then they went to the second floor of the headquarters. "What happened to the Pokémon Nexus?" asked Ampharos.  
"Oh yeah, wasn't it destroyed yesterday?" asked Jordon.  
"All our hard work. Down the drain again." said Archen.  
"Again?" asked Kyle.  
"This isn't the first time this had happened. In fact, it gets destroyed a lot of the time." said Ampharos.  
"What?!" said Jada.  
"Alright, so who's got mapping duty this time?" asked Bunnelby.  
"We'll decide that later." said Mawile.  
"I agree with her." said both Buizel and Dedenne.  
"All right. Everyone! Let's give it our all!" said Ampharos.  
"Yeah!" said everyone, and then everyone except for Ampharos, Jada, Jordon, Katelin, and Kyle left.  
"Wait! I need you four to go upstairs and wake up Jirachi." said Ampharos.  
"Sure Ampharos." said Katelin.

Upstairs, "WOW!" said Jada.  
"Is this all astronomy stuff?" asked Kyle.  
"Yep." said Katelin.  
"Hey, Katelin. Is that Jirachi?" asked Jordon, referring to a white and yellow colored Pokémon that was floating in midair.  
"Yes it is." answered Katelin.  
"Hey Jirachi." said Kyle.  
"It's time for you to wake up." said Jada.  
"Okay, but first I may sleep attack you." said Jirachi.  
"Wait, What?!" asked Kyle, as Jirachi started attacking.  
"EVERYONE, SCRAMBLE!" said Jordon.

**(Music recommendation: Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon Boss Battle yeah I forgot that the Kyle owned count went up to 10 in the last chapter, sorry)**

They then all jumped out of the way of the attack. "Hey, Katelin. You wanted to learn how to use Ki? Well, imminent danger is a really great way to learn it!" said Jordon.  
"ARE YOU CRAZY, JORDON!" said Katelin.  
"Trust me you'll do just fine. All you have to do is gather your energy, put your hand back, and then thrust your hand forward. Like this!" said Jordon as he fired a Ki Blast that hit Jirachi head on.  
"Okay." said Katelin as she fired a Ki Blast too.  
"Hey Jordon. I did it! I used Ki!" said Katelin.  
"Electro Ball Bubblebeam Combo Attack!" said both Jada and Kyle.  
It seemed to work but it didn't. In fact, Jirachi threw Kyle into Katelin. "Hey watch it!" said Katelin.  
"I didn't mean to!" said Kyle.  
(Kyle owned count: 11) "Kyle, Katelin!" said Jada but then she was thrown at them too.  
"Ow." said Jada, Katelin, and Kyle, all at the same time.  
(Kyle owned count: 12) "Okay then, I should stop holding back as much." said Jordon as he turned into a Super Saiyan.  
"What is that?" asked Katelin.  
"That is a form known as Super Saiyan." said Jada.  
Jordon then landed a series of blows that didn't even leave a mark. "Well then, take this. Kamehameha!" said Jordon as he fire his Kamehameha at Jirachi.  
Then Jirachi somehow deflected it back at Jordon. "Jordon!" said Katelin.  
Then it showed Jordon as a Super Saiyan 2, as he said, "Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha!"  
He let it loose defeating Jirachi. Then the ground was shaking as Jirachi woke up. "That was a good rest." said Jirachi.

Later, after talking with Ampharos, Jada, Jordon, and Kyle went to Nectar Meadow to help a Bayleaf reach a locked door. They were successful, and they discovered the Leafy Highlands. Later, close to dinner time, "Alright everyone, sorry to keep you waiting! Dinner's ready!" said Swirlix.  
Everyone then cheered. "Huh? What's that on your face, Swirlix? Wait are those crumbs? Have you been snacking on our dinner?" asked Buizel.  
Swirlix then ran away into the dining room. "Quick guys! Before there's nothing left for us to eat!" said Jordon.  
They then ate dinner.

**Hey guys it's Jordon here! Our first day as full-fledged Expedition Society members was a blast! I can't wait for whatever comes next! In the next chapter, the Pokémon who will do the World Map will be decided, and Katelin's training on how to use Ki will begin for real!**

**You heard the Saiyan-Riolu hybrid! SuperJordonGod out, peace. _*Instant Transmissions out*_**


	3. Part 3 Mapping the World Map

Part 3 Mapping the World Map

It shows seven orbs flying past the sun. Then one of the Dragon Balls, as that's what these orbs are, the One-Star Dragon Ball and then the title appeared, DragonBall Mystery Dungeon.

_Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all!_

It pans to a Riolu that is wearing an orange Gi with a Saiyan tail and a magic Power Pole on his back. Then the Four-Star Dragon Ball flew past.

_You can search around the world with me. Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!_

It then showed him twirling his Power Pole around like a helicopter to float down to the east ground.

What_ a great adventure this will be. You can climb on board, 'cause the Nimbus doesn't wait!_

It then showed the same Riolu riding on a yellow cloud, and he flew past this scene on the cloud.

_A fantastic journey for your dreams— a thrilling mystery!_

It then showed the Dragon Balls glowing, and then Shenron appeared.

_Through the fires of time, they've waited patiently. When all seven balls you find, the Dragon is set free._

It then showed the Riolu up in the sky, using the Power Pole as leverage.

_Rising, rising, mesmerizing, unbridled ecstasy._

It then showed a Pikachu and a Piplup looking up at the Riolu as he flew by.

_Radiant and shining, hidden somewhere in the field, luminous and blinding, with your desire revealed._

It then showed a Mawile joining the Pikachu and Piplup, then followed by the Expedition Society.

_Ageless, timeless, what you'll find is beyond belief!_

It then showed the Riolu flying past a variety of different locations.

_Let's try, try, try, look high and low! Search the sky and the sea below!  
Let's try, try, try, seize the day, and make new friends along the way!_

It then showed the Riolu turning into a Super Saiyan while fighting a tough foe. And his friends are getting out of the way, while he is fighting.

_Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all! Come and hunt those Dragon Balls with me._

It then showed the Riolu training Katelin how to use Ki, as their friends were watching them.

_Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!  
What a great adventure this will be._

It then showed the Expedition Society getting ready to start their day.

_Set a course for action, adventure doesn't wait! A fantastic journey for your dreams— a thrilling mystery!_

* * *

The next day, Jordon woke up and asked himself, "Where's- Oh yeah, Katelin stayed up late last night to help Jirachi finish up on the Pokémon Nexus's repairs."  
Later, "All right, everyone." said Jirachi.  
"Repairs are all done!" said Katelin.  
"Wow! It's just like-?" started Kyle.  
"Wait a minute!" said Jada.  
"Wow, and with such stylish designs too!" said Ampharos.  
"So we have to redo it?" asked Archen.  
"We may be geniuses but even we can't recover all that data." said Katelin.  
"Alright." said Buizel, Dedenne, Swirlix, and Bunnelby.  
"Who's got mapping duty?" asked Mawile.  
"Actually why don't we have the new members do it?" asked Ampharos.  
Everyone agreed and so Jada, Jordon, Katelin, and Kyle got mapping duty.

A day later, "Ready to begin your training, Katelin?" asked Jordon.  
"You got it!" replied Katelin.  
So they went over Ki Sensing, Flight, the Fusion Dance, and how to do a Kamehameha. Katelin excelled at this. Later at dinner, "Hey Archen." said Kyle.  
"Where do you go everyday?" asked Jada.  
"Yeah, I'm been wondering that too." said Jordon.  
"Well, I go to another continent via the Lapras Travel Liner. Would you like to come with me?" asked Archen.  
"Sure!" said both Jada and Kyle.  
"Hey, can Katelin come?" asked Jordon.  
"Yes she can!" said Archen.  
"Yay!" said Katelin.

**Hey guys! This is Katelin! Wow! My first time off of the Water Continent! Next chapter, the Entei encounter!**

**You heard the Mawile! SuperJordonGod out, peace. _*Instant Transmissions out*_**


	4. Part 4 The Encounter with Entei

Part 4 Encounter with Entei

It shows seven orbs flying past the sun. Then one of the Dragon Balls, as that's what these orbs are, the One-Star Dragon Ball and then the title appeared, DragonBall Mystery Dungeon.

_Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all!_

It pans to a Riolu that is wearing an orange Gi with a Saiyan tail and a magic Power Pole on his back. Then the Four-Star Dragon Ball flew past.

_You can search around the world with me. Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!_

It then showed him twirling his Power Pole around like a helicopter to float down to the east ground.

What_ a great adventure this will be. You can climb on board, 'cause the Nimbus doesn't wait!_

It then showed the same Riolu riding on a yellow cloud, and he flew past this scene on the cloud.

_A fantastic journey for your dreams— a thrilling mystery!_

It then showed the Dragon Balls glowing, and then Shenron appeared.

_Through the fires of time, they've waited patiently. When all seven balls you find, the Dragon is set free._

It then showed the Riolu up in the sky, using the Power Pole as leverage.

_Rising, rising, mesmerizing, unbridled ecstasy._

It then showed a Pikachu and a Piplup looking up at the Riolu as he flew by.

_Radiant and shining, hidden somewhere in the field, luminous and blinding, with your desire revealed._

It then showed a Mawile joining the Pikachu and Piplup, then followed by the Expedition Society.

_Ageless, timeless, what you'll find is beyond belief!_

It then showed the Riolu flying past a variety of different locations.

_Let's try, try, try, look high and low! Search the sky and the sea below!  
Let's try, try, try, seize the day, and make new friends along the way!_

It then showed the Riolu turning into a Super Saiyan while fighting a tough foe. And his friends are getting out of the way, while he is fighting.

_Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all! Come and hunt those Dragon Balls with me._

It then showed the Riolu training Katelin how to use Ki, as their friends were watching them.

_Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!  
What a great adventure this will be._

It then showed the Expedition Society getting ready to start their day.

_Set a course for action, adventure doesn't wait! A fantastic journey for your dreams— a thrilling mystery!_

* * *

The next day, "Alright Kyle!" said Jada.  
"It's the day we go to-" started Kyle, before being interrupted.  
"We go to another continent!" said both Jordon and Katelin.  
"Alright guys, go out there and give it your all!" said Ampharos.  
"Yeah!" said everyone.  
"All right kids. Let's go get some passes." said Archen.  
Later, after they got their passes, "Oh hi, Archen. Taking the kids out for a day of fun, I see! What a great day for it, too!" said Lapras.  
"I wish. But it's just another day of work." said Archen.  
"But that doesn't mean it's not fun!" said Jada.

Later, "Row row row your boat gently down the stream, merrily merrily merrily life is but a dream! Row row row your boat-." sang Jordon, he was then joined in by Kyle, Jada, and Katelin.  
Not too much later, "We're here! The Air Continent!" said Lapras.  
"Yay!" said Katelin.  
They heard more rumors about Pokémon being turned into stone. Then they saw Latias and Latios crash in the Mystic Forest. They then went to investigate.

Later, they found out they had been turned into stone. When suddenly Entei appeared and asked, "Are you the ones who did this?!"  
"No!" said both Jada and Kyle.  
Entei then fought Jordon when Jordon turned into a Super Saiyan 2. And at some point, this happened, "Now I know what you're thinking. Should I crush him? And the answer may surprise you." said Jordon.  
Entei then tried to crush him, but then Jordon made a squeaking sound. "That is hilarious!" said Entei.  
Archen stopped the fight soon though and Entei left. They then went back home.

**Hey guys, Jada here. I had fun, and I got to see my big bro fight so seriously. Next chapter, The new member!**

**You heard the Piplup! SuperJordonGod out, peace! _*Instant Transmissions out*_**


	5. Part 5 A New Member!

Part 5 A New Member?!

It shows seven orbs flying past the sun. Then one of the Dragon Balls, as that's what these orbs are, the One-Star Dragon Ball and then the title appeared, DragonBall Mystery Dungeon.

_Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all!_

It pans to a Riolu that is wearing an orange Gi with a Saiyan tail and a magic Power Pole on his back. Then the Four-Star Dragon Ball flew past.

_You can search around the world with me. Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!_

It then showed him twirling his Power Pole around like a helicopter to float down to the east ground.

What_ a great adventure this will be. You can climb on board, 'cause the Nimbus doesn't wait!_

It then showed the same Riolu riding on a yellow cloud, and he flew past this scene on the cloud.

_A fantastic journey for your dreams— a thrilling mystery!_

It then showed the Dragon Balls glowing, and then Shenron appeared.

_Through the fires of time, they've waited patiently. When all seven balls you find, the Dragon is set free._

It then showed the Riolu up in the sky, using the Power Pole as leverage.

_Rising, rising, mesmerizing, unbridled ecstasy._

It then showed a Pikachu and a Piplup looking up at the Riolu as he flew by.

_Radiant and shining, hidden somewhere in the field, luminous and blinding, with your desire revealed._

It then showed a Mawile joining the Pikachu and Piplup, then followed by the Expedition Society.

_Ageless, timeless, what you'll find is beyond belief!_

It then showed the Riolu flying past a variety of different locations.

_Let's try, try, try, look high and low! Search the sky and the sea below!  
Let's try, try, try, seize the day, and make new friends along the way!_

It then showed the Riolu turning into a Super Saiyan while fighting a tough foe. And his friends are getting out of the way, while he is fighting.

_Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all! Come and hunt those Dragon Balls with me._

It then showed the Riolu training Katelin how to use Ki, as their friends were watching them.

_Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!  
What a great adventure this will be._

It then showed the Expedition Society getting ready to start their day.

_Set a course for action, adventure doesn't wait! A fantastic journey for your dreams— a thrilling mystery!_

* * *

That night in an undisclosed location, a Lucario that was wearing a blue shirt and a purple jacket and had a sword on his back said, "I just found out where Jordon was living and I find out that when I get to Serene Village that I'm too late to see him again! At least I know that he is in Lively Town now, so I can go see him again. I can't wait to see you again, brother. I have to keep moving forward if I want to get to Lively Town by morning."

Later, "Okay, I am officially lost right now. I better send out a request." said the Lucario as he pulled out a Connection Orb.  
"I hope that somebody helps me out." said the Lucario.  
Later in the morning, "Oh good morning, Katelin." said Jordon only to find a note where Katelin sleeps every night.  
_You wouldn't wake up so everyone except for Jada and Kyle started without you and I'm working with Mom and Ampharos on an expedition today so we won't be able to train today, maybe tomorrow? from Katelin. _"Why did I sleep in?!" asked Jordon to himself.  
"Hey! Big Bro!" said Jada.  
"Hey, sis. Sorry for sleeping in late." said Jordon.  
"It's all right!" said Kyle.  
"Let's just-" started Jada.  
"GIVE IT OUR ALL!" finished Jada, Jordon, and Kyle.

Later, with the Lucario, "Hy-yah!" said the Lucario as he slashed his sword at some enemy Pokémon.  
"Shit! They just keep on coming!" said the Lucario.  
He then did a hand motion which was followed by him putting his palms in front of him and he then said, "Aura Sphere Burning Attack!"  
They still kept on coming, so he turned into a Super Saiyan. And yet after a beat down, they still kept on coming, not even Super Saiyan 2 was stopping them. So he did something unexpected, he turned Super Saiyan 3. They still kept on coming and the Lucario used Super Saiyan 3 for too long. But then, "The Dashing Wanderer is here to help!" said Ampharos.  
He took out some of the enemy Pokémon. "Ampharos! Are you always going to rush ahead?" asked Mawile.  
"Yeah! I agree with Mom!" said Katelin.  
The mother and daughter duo defeated the rest of the enemy Pokémon. "Thank you. By the way, who are you and why are you here?" asked the Lucario.  
"I am Ampharos, the Dashing Wanderer!" said Ampharos.  
"My name is Mawile, and this is my daughter Katelin." said Mawile.  
"We're here to rescue a lost Pokémon!" said Katelin.  
"That would be me. My name is Trunks." said Trunks.

And what did Jada, Jordon, and Kyle do? They helped a Ledian reach a locked door. They ran into a Monster House. (Kyle owned count:13) Later, Jordon and Trunks saw each other. "That shirt, that jacket, and that sword... Trunks?!" said Jordon.  
"Hey, Bro. Long time no see." said Trunks.  
"What?!" said everyone else.  
"You have a brother?!" asked everyone except for Jada and Kyle.  
"Yes I do." said Jordon.  
"By the way Jordon, what happened to Mom and Dad?" asked Trunks.  
"Oh... that's a long story, actually." said Jordon.  
"You turned into a Great Ape and killed them." said Trunks.  
"Yep." said Jordon.  
"Anyway I was going to let Trunks here into the Expedition Society. What do you think Jordon?" asked Ampharos.  
"Yes. I would love to work with my brother. By the way Bro, this is my adoptive sister Jada." said Jordon.  
"Hi." said Jada.  
"Hi Jada." said Trunks.  
"Also we are going on a trip in two days!" said Ampharos.

**Hey guys. It's Trunks here, I am so hyped up to be able to work with my brother! Next chapter, Entei's Fight and Katelin's Gift.**

**You heard him! SuperJordonGod out, peace. _*Instant Transmissions out*_**


	6. Part 6 Katelin's Gift and Verses Entei

Part 6 Katelin's Gift And Vs Entei

It shows seven orbs flying past the sun. Then one of the Dragon Balls, as that's what these orbs are, the One-Star Dragon Ball and then the title appeared, DragonBall Mystery Dungeon.

_Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all!_

It pans to a Riolu that is wearing an orange Gi with a Saiyan tail and a magic Power Pole on his back. Then the Four-Star Dragon Ball flew past.

_You can search around the world with me. Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!_

It then showed him twirling his Power Pole around like a helicopter to float down to the east ground.

What_ a great adventure this will be. You can climb on board, 'cause the Nimbus doesn't wait!_

It then showed the same Riolu riding on a yellow cloud, and he flew past this scene on the cloud.

_A fantastic journey for your dreams— a thrilling mystery!_

It then showed the Dragon Balls glowing, and then Shenron appeared.

_Through the fires of time, they've waited patiently. When all seven balls you find, the Dragon is set free._

It then showed the Riolu up in the sky, using the Power Pole as leverage.

_Rising, rising, mesmerizing, unbridled ecstasy._

It then showed a Pikachu and a Piplup looking up at the Riolu as he flew by.

_Radiant and shining, hidden somewhere in the field, luminous and blinding, with your desire revealed._

It then showed a Mawile joining the Pikachu and Piplup, then followed by the Expedition Society.

_Ageless, timeless, what you'll find is beyond belief!_

It then showed the Riolu flying past a variety of different locations.

_Let's try, try, try, look high and low! Search the sky and the sea below!  
Let's try, try, try, seize the day, and make new friends along the way!_

It then showed the Riolu turning into a Super Saiyan while fighting a tough foe. And his friends are getting out of the way, while he is fighting.

_Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all! Come and hunt those Dragon Balls with me._

It then showed the Riolu training Katelin how to use Ki, as their friends were watching them.

_Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!  
What a great adventure this will be._

It then showed the Expedition Society getting ready to start their day.

_Set a course for action, adventure doesn't wait! A fantastic journey for your dreams— a thrilling mystery!_

* * *

The next day, they did their usual routines. And after dinner, "Alright, Jordon. Let's do this!" said Trunks.  
"Yeah!" said Jordon as he, Dedenne, Archen, Ampharos, Bunnelby, Buizel, Jada, Katelin, Kyle, Mawile, Trunks, and Swirlix went outside for Jordon and Trunks's sparring match.  
"Wohoo!" said everyone.  
"All right!" said both Jordon and Trunks.

**(Music recommended: Blizzard Dragon Ball Super Broly)**

They started to fight by punching, kicking, and blocking. "You've been training, huh?" asked Jordon.  
"You too, huh?" asked Trunks.  
They then jumped away from each other and then, "Kamehame...ha!" said Jordon.  
"Galick Gun!" said Trunks.  
Their attacks then clashed and canceled each other out. They then both turned Super Saiyan. They clashed again, until Trunks pulled out his sword and tried to slash Jordon, but Jordon pulled out his Power Pole and blocked it. "Get serious, Big Bro!" said Jada.  
"She's right." said Jordon.  
He then turned Super Saiyan 2. "So you can turn Super Saiyan 2 too." said Trunks.  
"Too?!" asked Jordon.  
Trunks then also turned Super Saiyan 2. "But can you ascend further?" asked Trunks.  
"No not yet. Wait, can you?!" asked Jordon.  
He then saw that Trunks wasn't kidding as he turned Super Saiyan 3, and then knocked Jordon out in a single punch.

Later, "Hey Jordon, are you okay?" asked Katelin as they walked to Jada and Kyle's room.  
"Yeah, nothing that a Sensu Bean couldn't fix!" said Jordon.  
"So why are going to Jada and Kyle's room?" asked Katelin.  
"That's a secret that you'll learn when we get there." replied Jordon.  
When they got there, "Why'd we have to come here guys?" asked Katelin.  
"We wanted to give you something a Harmony Scarf." said Jada holding out a fourth Harmony Scarf for Katelin.  
"I can't." said Katelin.  
"You deserve it!" said Kyle.  
"Alright." said Katelin as she took the Harmony Scarf and she put it on.  
"So how do I look?" asked Katelin.  
"You look great!" said Jada, Jordon, and Kyle.  
"Thanks! We should be getting to bed now, Jordon. Bye see you tomorrow for the trip!" said Katelin.

Tomorrow, "All right, everyone except for Dedenne and Jirachi will be coming with us!" said Ampharos.  
"Bye!" said both Dedenne and Jirachi.  
They then went to Fire Island, and Swirlix, Bunnelby, and Archen got paired together, Buizel, Jada, Jordon, Katelin, and Kyle got paired together, and Ampharos, Mawile, and Trunks got paired together. Later, they fought Magmortar and his goons. They then arrived at the summit. Where they saw Entei, Buizel tried to fight him, but he failed. "That actually lasted longer than I thought it would." said Jordon.  
"You four are next!" said Entei.  
"EVERYONE SCATTER, AGAIN!" said Jordon.

They barely dodged that attack. They tried to fight back, but they got beat up. But as Kyle was about to be finished off, His and the others' Harmony Scarves started to glow and Jada, Jordon, and Kyle suddenly evolved and Katelin Mega Evolved! That fight between them and Entei then came down to this, "Focus Blast," said Jordon.  
"Thunder Shock Electro Ball," said Kyle.  
"Bubblebeam," said Jada.  
"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha!" said both Jordon and Katelin as Jordon powered up to Super Saiyan 2.  
It overpowered Entei's attack and seemingly defeated him. "We won guys." said Jordon, but as he turned around, he found that Jada, Kyle, and Katelin had collapsed.  
"I'm not defeated yet!" said Entei.  
"I think I'll kill your sister first." said Entei.  
However, "I won't let you do that!" said Jordon as something just triggered inside of him **(Music recommended: ssj3 Power up)**.  
He then transformed into a Super Saiyan 3. **(Music recommended: Ultimate Battle Dragon Ball Super). **He was gaining the upper hand in this fight. "Okay so Jordon's holding his own now against Entei, I'm not hallucinating here, right?" asked Buizel as he looked up.  
"No. We're seeing it too!" said Jada, Kyle, and Katelin.  
_"I have to end this now, before I burn through all my Ki!" _thought Jordon.  
"Dragon Fist Explode!" said Jordon unleashing his strongest move on Entei defeating him, just as everyone else arrived.  
They then cleared everything up, had lunch, and went home.

**Hey guys! Believe it or not, it's me, Goku! It's been a while since I've appeared in this story, so the next chapter will be a special one as it stars me!**

**Yep the next chapter will be about Goku and some of his adventures since we've last seen him! SuperJordonGod out, peace. _*Instant Transmissions out*_**


	7. Part 7 Goku's Adventure

Part 7 Goku's Adventure

It shows seven orbs flying past the sun. Then one of the Dragon Balls, as that's what these orbs are, the One-Star Dragon Ball and then the title appeared, DragonBall Mystery Dungeon.

_Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all!_

It pans to a Riolu that is wearing an orange Gi with a Saiyan tail and a magic Power Pole on his back. Then the Four-Star Dragon Ball flew past.

_You can search around the world with me. Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!_

It then showed him twirling his Power Pole around like a helicopter to float down to the east ground.

What_ a great adventure this will be. You can climb on board, 'cause the Nimbus doesn't wait!_

It then showed the same Riolu riding on a yellow cloud, and he flew past this scene on the cloud.

_A fantastic journey for your dreams— a thrilling mystery!_

It then showed the Dragon Balls glowing, and then Shenron appeared.

_Through the fires of time, they've waited patiently. When all seven balls you find, the Dragon is set free._

It then showed the Riolu up in the sky, using the Power Pole as leverage.

_Rising, rising, mesmerizing, unbridled ecstasy._

It then showed a Pikachu and a Piplup looking up at the Riolu as he flew by.

_Radiant and shining, hidden somewhere in the field, luminous and blinding, with your desire revealed._

It then showed a Mawile joining the Pikachu and Piplup, then followed by the Expedition Society.

_Ageless, timeless, what you'll find is beyond belief!_

It then showed the Riolu flying past a variety of different locations.

_Let's try, try, try, look high and low! Search the sky and the sea below!  
Let's try, try, try, seize the day, and make new friends along the way!_

It then showed the Riolu turning into a Super Saiyan while fighting a tough foe. And his friends are getting out of the way, while he is fighting.

_Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all! Come and hunt those Dragon Balls with me._

It then showed the Riolu training Katelin how to use Ki, as their friends were watching them.

_Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!  
What a great adventure this will be._

It then showed the Expedition Society getting ready to start their day.

_Set a course for action, adventure doesn't wait! A fantastic journey for your dreams— a thrilling mystery!_

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the world, a Lucario that was wearing a blue Gi with a yellow undershirt, a blue belt, and 2 blue wristbands, with a Saiyan tail for this was Son Goku, was walking along a path and said to himself, "Wow. This world keeps getting more and more beautiful every time I look at it!"  
_"Goku? Goku?" _said a strange voice in Goku's head.  
"Oh, hey King Kai! How's things since I came to the Pokémon world?" asked Goku.  
_"Well things have been great, and your ex-wife's finally calmed down." _said King Kai.  
"Oh hey that's nice. Well I have to go now, tell Chi-Chi I said hi!" said Goku.  
_"Okay Goku. Bye." _said King Kai.  
"Bye!" said Goku finishing up talking with King Kai.  
"All now let's see here..." started Goku before he heard something that got his attention.  
"No! Please stay away from me! Please, somebody, anybody, help me please!" screamed a female voice in the distance.  
"Oh no! That sounds like trouble! I have to save that girl that I heard!" said Goku as he started to run in the direction of where the scream came from.

Later someways into a Mystery Dungeon, the voice turned out to be a Snivy who was being attacked by three bullies, all of them being a Tyranitar, and one of them said, "No one's going to save you now, Leafy. Now," said the Tyranitar as he raised his hand up to use it to kill the Snivy, now revealed to be named Leafy.  
"DIE!" said the Tyranitar as he struck a killing blow only to find that Leafy was gone.  
"Hey wait, where did she go?!" asked the Tyranitar before seeing Leafy on an orange cloud with Goku next to it.  
"Hey there, are you all right?" asked Goku.  
"I will be, thanks to you." said Leafy.  
"Hey what are you doing? That's my victim!" said the Tyranitar.  
"I wasn't going to just let you kill an innocent girl, especially one that's this young! My name is Son Goku, and I am the one who will defeat you three!" said Goku.  
"Well then, let's just see you try. Boys let's fuck him up!" said Tyranitar.

The three Tyranitar made the first move. "Flying Nimbus, get Leafy out of here!" said Goku, and then the Flying Nimbus left with Leafy in tow.  
The three Tyranitar each fired a Hyper Beam at Goku who barely managed to dodge it. Then one of the Tyranitar fired a Stone Edge which did hit Goku. The two other Tyranitar then followed it up with a Dark Pulse. "All right, guys let's finish him off! Triple Hyper Beam!" said the leader as all three of them fired a Hyper Beam at Goku.  
"Oh no you don't!" said Goku as he turned Super Saiyan.  
He then put his hands in a cup position and said, "Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha!" as he fired the Kamehameha to counter it.  
It didn't work, and Goku was engulfed by the attack. "All right now that's over, let's find that..." started the leader before he saw something that shut him up.  
"All right then, let's see how Super Saiyan 2 works against you." said Goku as he was revealed to have transformed into a Super Saiyan 2.  
He then defeated one of the Tyranitar in one move before getting knocked around by the other two. So in response, he turned Super Saiyan 3 and one-shotted one of them. "How?! How are we losing?!" asked the leader.  
"You underestimated me." said Goku.  
"Well I'll stop underestimating you now!" said the leader as he put on a Loopet and inserted an Awakening Emera into the Loopet.  
He then Mega Evolved and the fight resumed. The leader, however, gained the upper hand and was winning and was about to land a deadly Hyper Beam, when suddenly, "I can't hold back any longer! I'll show you my full power!" said Goku as he then transformed into a Super Saiyan 4!  
Goku then said, "X10, Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha!" as he then fired the attack and it overcame the Hyper Beam, defeating the Tyranitar leader.  
"I can't allow you to keep something so dangerous!" said Goku as he destroyed both the Awakening Emera and the Loopet.  
"Wow! I can't believe that you took down those three bullies, all on your own!" said Leafy.  
"I thought I told you to leave." said Goku.  
"I just had to watch the fight for myself!" replied Leafy.  
"Oh why don't you stay with me and my family?! It's the least I can do to repay you for saving me!" said Leafy.  
"Okay I can do that." said Goku.  
"Really?! All right! My parents' house is this way!" said Leafy as she led Goku to her home.

When they got there, "Oh Leafy! When you got kidnapped, we were so worried! So how did you escape them?" asked Leafy's mom, who was a Serperior.  
"I didn't, in fact, I might have been killed, if not for this brave and heroic Lucario, named Son Goku." said Leafy in response to the question.  
"So you saved my daughter? Thank you! My name is Serpentia." said Leafy's mom.  
Later, they met Leafy's brother, a Chespin named Seedy. And then when they met Leafy's father, it turned out that Goku and Grif, **(No relation to the character of the same name from the hit web series Red Vs Blue)**, a Chesnaught, already knew each other. Then the next day, Goku got a surprise in the form of the fact that both Leafy and Seedy wanted to travel with Goku. "We got our parents' approval first." said Leafy.  
"So Mr. Goku, can we please travel with you?" asked Seedy.  
"Sure! You two can come with me!" said Goku.  
"All right!" said both Leafy and Seedy.  
They then left.

**Hey guys, it's Mawile, you know, Katelin's mom. The next chapter is going to be Entei Turned to Stone?! See you, later!  
**

**You heard Mawile. Also to learn what happens to Goku, Leafy, and Seedy, you'll have to wait until the end of this saga. SuperJordonGod out, peace. _*Instant Transmissions out*_**


	8. Part 8 Showdown Mountain

Part 8 Showdown Mountain

It shows seven orbs flying past the sun. Then one of the Dragon Balls, as that's what these orbs are, the One-Star Dragon Ball and then the title appeared, DragonBall Mystery Dungeon.

_Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all!_

It pans to a Riolu that is wearing an orange Gi with a Saiyan tail and a magic Power Pole on his back. Then the Four-Star Dragon Ball flew past.

_You can search around the world with me. Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!_

It then showed him twirling his Power Pole around like a helicopter to float down to the east ground.

What_ a great adventure this will be. You can climb on board, 'cause the Nimbus doesn't wait!_

It then showed the same Riolu riding on a yellow cloud, and he flew past this scene on the cloud.

_A fantastic journey for your dreams— a thrilling mystery!_

It then showed the Dragon Balls glowing, and then Shenron appeared.

_Through the fires of time, they've waited patiently. When all seven balls you find, the Dragon is set free._

It then showed the Riolu up in the sky, using the Power Pole as leverage.

_Rising, rising, mesmerizing, unbridled ecstasy._

It then showed a Pikachu and a Piplup looking up at the Riolu as he flew by.

_Radiant and shining, hidden somewhere in the field, luminous and blinding, with your desire revealed._

It then showed a Mawile joining the Pikachu and Piplup, then followed by the Expedition Society.

_Ageless, timeless, what you'll find is beyond belief!_

It then showed the Riolu flying past a variety of different locations.

_Let's try, try, try, look high and low! Search the sky and the sea below!  
Let's try, try, try, seize the day, and make new friends along the way!_

It then showed the Riolu turning into a Super Saiyan while fighting a tough foe. And his friends are getting out of the way, while he is fighting.

_Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all! Come and hunt those Dragon Balls with me._

It then showed the Riolu training Katelin how to use Ki, as their friends were watching them.

_Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!  
What a great adventure this will be._

It then showed the Expedition Society getting ready to start their day.

_Set a course for action, adventure doesn't wait! A fantastic journey for your dreams— a thrilling mystery!_

* * *

Back with the Expedition Society, the next day from when they got back from their trip to Fire Island, "All right, Kyle! Let's go and wake up Jordon and Katelin." said Jada.  
"Okay." said Kyle.  
Later, "Let's give it our all!" said Ampharos.  
"Yeah!" said everyone.  
Jada, Jordon, and Kyle went to the Forest of Fairies to help Mismagius reach a locked door. They were successful, and they got to see the Frozen Falls.

Later with Jirachi and Katelin at headquarters, "Is someone here?" asked Jirachi.  
"Actually yes." said Katelin.  
"We'll be right there." said Jirachi.  
When they got to the headquarter's entrance, they saw Nuzleaf. "Hey, are Jada, Jordon, and Kyle here?" asked Nuzleaf.  
"Here they come right now." said Katelin.  
"Huh? Mr. Nuzleaf!" said Jordon.  
"It's really you!" said Kyle.  
"Well you three, how have you been?" asked Nuzleaf.  
"It's been great! Guess what? We were able to join the Expedition Society!" said Jada.  
"Good for you! By the way, Kyle, have any of your memories come back yet?" asked Nuzleaf.  
"No, not yet." said Kyle.  
"Well I'm sure that it'll happen sooner or later." said Nuzleaf.  
"What do you mean?" asked Katelin.  
"We'll tell you all at dinner time." said Jordon.  
At dinner time, "What?! Kyle used to be a human but he was turned into a Pikachu and lost his memories?!" asked everyone in shock.  
"I didn't expect to meet a full human." said Trunks.  
"Wait, what do you mean by that? Is there something you haven't told me about yet?!" asked Jordon.  
"I thought you knew, you're actually a human-Saiyan-Pokémon hybrid." said Trunks.  
"WHAT?!" asked Jada, Jordon, Katelin, and Kyle.  
"Well let's just eat already." said Trunks.

The next day, they had to go to Showdown Mountain. And when Jordon, Katelin, and Trunks were almost to the summit, "Hang on. Do you sense that?" asked Katelin.  
"Yeah." said Trunks.  
"Wait it's Krookodile!" said Katelin.  
"Who?!" asked both Jordon and Trunks.  
"An accomplice of Krokorok." said Katelin.  
"Yikes!" said Krookodile.  
"Hey wait! He's gone." said Trunks.  
"But he dropped something." said Jordon.  
"It looks ancient. I should let mom look at it." said Katelin.  
They then found when they reached the summit that they were too late. Entei had been turned to stone. When they got back, Katelin gave the stone tablet they got to her mother, who's going to lock herself in her room until she deciphers what's written on the tablet.

**This is the Dashing Wanderer! Next chapter is the final part of the saga, Revelation Mountain's Summit! Kaio-Ken?!**

**You heard Ampharos! SuperJordonGod out, peace. _*Instant Transmissions out*_**


	9. Part9RevelationMountainsSummit KaioKen!

Part 9 Revelation Mountain's Summit! Kaio-Ken?!

It shows seven orbs flying past the sun. Then one of the Dragon Balls, as that's what these orbs are, the One-Star Dragon Ball and then the title appeared, DragonBall Mystery Dungeon.

_Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all!_

It pans to a Riolu that is wearing an orange Gi with a Saiyan tail and a magic Power Pole on his back. Then the Four-Star Dragon Ball flew past.

_You can search around the world with me. Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!_

It then showed him twirling his Power Pole around like a helicopter to float down to the east ground.

What_ a great adventure this will be. You can climb on board, 'cause the Nimbus doesn't wait!_

It then showed the same Riolu riding on a yellow cloud, and he flew past this scene on the cloud.

_A fantastic journey for your dreams— a thrilling mystery!_

It then showed the Dragon Balls glowing, and then Shenron appeared.

_Through the fires of time, they've waited patiently. When all seven balls you find, the Dragon is set free._

It then showed the Riolu up in the sky, using the Power Pole as leverage.

_Rising, rising, mesmerizing, unbridled ecstasy._

It then showed a Pikachu and a Piplup looking up at the Riolu as he flew by.

_Radiant and shining, hidden somewhere in the field, luminous and blinding, with your desire revealed._

It then showed a Mawile joining the Pikachu and Piplup, then followed by the Expedition Society.

_Ageless, timeless, what you'll find is beyond belief!_

It then showed the Riolu flying past a variety of different locations.

_Let's try, try, try, look high and low! Search the sky and the sea below!  
Let's try, try, try, seize the day, and make new friends along the way!_

It then showed the Riolu turning into a Super Saiyan while fighting a tough foe. And his friends are getting out of the way, while he is fighting.

_Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all! Come and hunt those Dragon Balls with me._

It then showed the Riolu training Katelin how to use Ki, as their friends were watching them.

_Gotta heed the call of magic Dragon Balls!  
What a great adventure this will be._

It then showed the Expedition Society getting ready to start their day.

_Set a course for action, adventure doesn't wait! A fantastic journey for your dreams— a thrilling mystery!_

* * *

The next few days weren't that eventful, but three days from the trip to Showdown Mountain, "I've deciphered it!" said Mawile.  
"What does it say?" asked Bunnelby.  
"It's says that this has happened before in the past." said Mawile.  
"And how do we stop and reverse it?" asked Dedenne, Swirlix, Katelin, and Trunks.  
"That's it. But we should head to the Prehistoric Ruins to find out." said Mawile.  
"Guys! We found out that Krookodile!" started Archen.  
"Was the one making those warning notes!" finished Buizel.  
"Well, guys." started Jirachi before letting Ampharos finish that sentence for him.  
"We're going to the Prehistoric Ruins tomorrow!"

The next day, "Huh?" asked Jada and Kyle.  
"Where's Dedenne?" asked Jordon.  
"Well, that's weird." said Mawile.  
"Yeah, she's never late!" said Bunnelby.  
"Oh well, we might as well start. And now I'll let Trunks debrief all of you guys." said Ampharos.  
"Well everyone, on this trip, our goal is to find some information on the Pokémon turning to stone incidents and any possible way to reverse it. Now everyone is going to..." started Trunks, but he was interrupted by Dedenne.  
"Guys! I was on my way here, and I learned that someone saw Krookodile!" said Dedenne.  
"What?! Where?!" asked Buizel.  
"Near the entrance to Lively Town. Nosepass said that Krookodile was heading towards Serene Village." said Dedenne.  
"Isn't that where you three came from?" asked Katelin.  
"Yes." said Jordon.  
"Oh my, I had planned for all of us to go to the Prehistoric Ruins, but it seems that a change of plans is in order. All right, so Archen, Jada, Jordon, and Kyle will chase after Krookodile, Buizel, Bunnelby, Dedenne, and Mawile will head to the Prehistoric Ruins, and Jirachi, Katelin, Swirlix, Trunks, and I will stay here. Keep safe all of you." said Ampharos.  
Later at the entrance to Lively Town, "Hey did you see Krookodile leave for Serene Village?" asked Jada.  
"Yes I did, in fact he was saying, 'I get him', to himself." said Nosepass.  
"Thank you for telling us!" said Kyle.  
"Now we're off for Serene Village!" said Archen.  
They then set off for Serene Village.

When they got there, they were shocked to find that there was nothing wrong. Then Espurr came up and asked, "Hey, Jada, Jordon, Kyle. How have you been?"  
"We've been good. Have you seen a mean looking Pokémon?" asked Jordon.  
"No I haven't." replied Espurr.  
Then Nuzleaf came and said, "A Pokémon just barged through the gate to Revelation Mountain!"  
"Excuse me, my name is Archen and I am a member of the Expedition Society. What did this Pokémon look like?" asked Archen.  
"Well, he was mean looking, and he was red and black." said Nuzleaf.  
"Krookodile! All right, Mr. Nuzleaf, take us there now!" said Kyle.  
"How can I help?" asked Espurr.  
"By reaching Ampharos, the chief of the Expedition Society, if we don't come back." said Jada.  
They left, but Espurr followed them.

They found out that Krookodile broke right through the barricade halfway. Later closer to Revelation Mountain's summit, they got a call from the Prehistoric Ruins team. But it suddenly cut off. Later at the summit, "Whoa." said Jordon.  
They saw a spring surrounded by a barrier of some kind. "There's something in there!" said Nuzleaf.  
"Hey guys! There's something written here!" said Jada.  
"It says..." started Jada.  
"Wait, how are you able to read the ancient foot writings?" asked Archen.  
"I don't know. But anyway," said Jada.  
She then red it and they found out that the barrier surrounding the spring could only be broken by a human. But then Krookodile appeared, but then, "I Suicune." said Suicune as he appeared.  
"And I Raikou." said Raikou as he appeared too.  
"Will be the ones to avenge Entei." said both of them.  
He then walked past them. Kyle then broke the spring barrier. But then, "Well Krookodile, I believe that you've deserved your reward, here it is!" said Nuzleaf as he turned Krookodile into stone.  
Archen, Jada, Jordon, Kyle, Raikou, and Suicune were ready to fight Nuzleaf, but then a very evil looking Pokémon suddenly appeared. "What?! Who are you?!" asked Kyle.  
"I am Yveltal! And I will be your end!" said Yveltal.  
"We don't have the power to match him!" said both Raikou and Suicune.  
"No. But maybe I do!" said Jordon as turned Super Saiyan 3.  
"Hey Yveltal! I'll be your opponent!" said Jordon.  
"Oh please, you! You're not even a warm up to me! But I accept. I look forward to crushing your hope and spirit." said Yveltal.  
"Kamehameha!" said Jordon firing this attack.  
"Oblivion Wing!" said Yveltal firing his attack in response to Jordon's Kamehameha.  
The two attacks were equal, for about a minute. Then Yveltal's attack was starting to overpower Jordon's attack, until... "Kaio-Ken!" said Jordon as he activated this technique.  
"Impressive. But it's still not enough!" said Yveltal as he put more power in his attack.  
"Ughh, KAIO-KEN X10!" said Jordon as he went full power and actually won the beam struggle.  
But then, Jordon suddenly powered down to base form and fell to the ground. "What? Why did you change back to your base form?" asked Kyle.  
"My body acted up on its own. Wait," said Jordon as he thought back to when Goku first taught him the Kaio-Ken.  
"Remember Jordon, if you ever turn into a Super Saiyan, a Super Saiyan 2, or a Super Saiyan 3, never use the Kaio-Ken in those forms, because the Kaio-Ken could rip your entire body apart." said Goku in the flashback.  
"I should have listened to you, Goku." said Jordon as Yveltal turned them into stone.  
And the Prehistoric Ruins team were turned to stone by the three Beheeyem.

Later, "DAMNIT!" said Trunks.  
He was on Revelation Mountain's summit, with Ampharos, Jirachi, and Katelin. "We should have known." said Ampharos.  
Three others were there with them. "There's no way that you coulda known at the time. And besides I'm more mad at the fact that Jordon went against what I told him when I taught him the Kaio-Ken and used it as a Super Saiyan 3. It put too much strain on his body." said Goku.  
"Well, Leafy. Do you want to help save the world?" asked Seedy.  
"Yeah! I do!" said Leafy.  
_"Why do I feel super empty without Jordon? Wait, am I in love with him? Oh my Arceus, I am! I should have realized that sooner." _thought Katelin to herself.  
"Hey Espurr welcome back. How did it look?" asked Jirachi.  
"Not good everyone was turned to stone. I'm the only one left. What do we do?" asked Espurr.  
"We keep on fighting and we win this fight!" said Goku.

**The end of the saga! In the next saga, the Dark Matter Saga, the Z-Fighters live?! SuperJordonGod out, peace. _*Instant Transmissions out*_**


End file.
